Blue Eyed Hostage
by MelodyMaera
Summary: What happens if your brother and father had kidnapped your best friend's sister and best friend? You find them. But if they are more different then they should be, the Clave should kill them, but should also be afraid of them, what will they do?


**Hey guys! I'm sorry if any fans of my last story got upset that I deleted it- I just couldn't get anywhere with it! I hope you like this better! **

**Feel free to suggest new story ideas or ideas for this story!**

**Without further due, welcome to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters, just the plot and my OC's made from original characters!**

_**-**__Chapter One: Valentine._

Clary looked on in shock as her father walked into the room where all the Shadowhunters were meeting, after having fought off the demon attack Valentine sent at Idris. He walked in calmly, as if he were a well-loved person, instead of this murdering, evil mastermind.

When he got up to where Clary, Luke, and Jocelyn were standing, he stopped. His vision went from his wife, to his _parabatai_, then to his daughter. He grinned unnervingly at her, as if he knew a secret she did not. Little did she know he really did.

"Hello Clarissa." He said, in a voice that held such love in it that it made her flinch. He noticed and grinned even more, if that was even possible.

"What do you want _Valentine_?" She asked him, her voice held more loathing then she had ever thought possible.

"I have... a _problem_... that maybe you could help me with." He said, his eyes scanning the room full of Shadowhunters, all put on edge by her father's arrival.

"_What makes you think we would help you_?!" Clary demanded, after a moment of shocked silence.

"_Because_," He started. "It involves a young demon hunter, much like yourself."

And while she asked this question, Clary knew she would _hate_ the answer he would give her. "And _who _is this Shadowhunter, then?"

He just grinned and pointed to a shocked Maryse and Robert Lightwood. "_They know_!" He cried, then disappeared in a puff of smoke, that caused Clary to go into a short coughing fit.

Maryse, the usually calm and collected mother of Clary's friend Isabelle and her brother Jace, whom Clary was in love with though he was her brother, had tears in her beautiful blue eyes. She tilted her head down, so her hair covered her face.

Robert had a guilty expression on his face, but said nothing, continuing to look at the floor, ashamed.

"Mom?" Isabelle, asked, she looked as confused as Clary felt as to what Valentine had implied.

Then it hit her. Isabelle always asked why she didn't have an elder sibling, when she remembered an elder that used to play with her.

This hostage of Valentine's...

_It was The Lightwood's missing child._

"_Sebastian_!" The dark eyed, light haired man called to his son who had the same complexion.

"Yes father?" Sebastian asked, as he walked into the kitchen of their magic house, which they used to teleport to places undetected.

"Bring in the prisoner." He answered. His son nodded and walked out of the room, walking to the room, that should have been his mother's, but was really their prisoner's room. He didn't mind having her room next to his own, except that he could hear her screams and cries late at night, which for reasons unknown to his father, pained him _greatly_.

He had asked his father multiple times to free the hostage girl, but he never did and always said he never would. He had not spoken to his father for a while after that. He knew why, for the impossible had happened...

He walked into the room quietly, to find her, gagged, blind folded, and tied up, sitting in the corner of the beautiful room. He did not waste time to speak to her or alert her of his presence, for he knew she could tell it was him.

He quickly brought her to his father, careful to not let her bump into furniture or fall down the stairs. His father sat her down and untied all the things he had tied on her. Her once long hair now sat just below her ears. The first time she had tried to escape Valentine had cut it and threatened to kill her if she tried it again.

Her beautiful blue eyes opened gratefully, full of happiness, that she could _finally_ move, see, and talk once again.

" What are you doing father?" He asked, _praying_ he wasn't going to hurt her.

"We," His father said with grate relish. "Have Shadowhunters to play with."

And Sebastian _knew it there and then_.

_Sebastian, murderer, torturer, and second_ _most hated person ever next to his father_...

Was in love with the Lightwood's missing daughter.


End file.
